weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Das Grosse Totmachen
Das Grosse Totmachen: Ehrenbezeichnung der kriminellen Halbwelt für den 30. Mai 1727. An diesem Tag ereignete sich in Pittsburgh, Terra maligna, die grösste Schlacht zwischen Gangstern, Polizei und zuletzt auch Truppen der Nationalgarde, die je stattgefunden hat. Die Vorgeschichte Mit Ende der Prohibition 1725 brach für viele der grossen amerikanischen Gangsterbanden ihr Hauptgeschäftszweig, nämlich Alkoholbrennen, Alkoholschmuggel und die Betreuung der Vertriebswege, sozusagen über Nacht weg. Die Folge war eine Massenarbeitslosigkeit unter Gangstern. Die Zahl an Erpressungen, gut bezahlten Mord- und Totschlagaufträgen, Geldeintreiberjobs und anderen, Angst und Schrecken verbreitenden Tätigkeiten, sank von Heute auf Morgen um mehr als 95%. Jüngere talentierte Verbrecher schafften es teilweise, sich umzuschulen und konnten bereits wenige Monate später als Tresorknacker, Juwelenräuber oder Entführer neuen Tritt fassen. Vor allem ältere Gangster aber gerieten reihenweise unter die Räder. Mit zittrigen Händen versuchten sie sich, als Taschendiebe über Wasser zu halten - und wurden spätestens beim dritten Versuch geschnappt. Kofferdiebstähle auf Bahnhöfen, Handtaschenraube in Parks und ähnliche inferiore Tätigkeiten wurden kurzatmigen dickleibigen Gangstern zum Verhängnis, die entweder beim Weglaufen erschöpft zusammenbrachen und den Hütern des Gesetzes in die Hände fielen oder aber bei renitenten rüstigen Rentnerinnen unter einem Hagel von Regenschirmschlägen zusammenbrachen und um Gnade flehen mussten. Die Gefängnisse füllten sich und tiefe Verzweiflung hielt Einzug in den Reihen dieses ehemals so stolzen Berufsstandes. Selbst die üblichen Vergnügen wie das gegenseitige Überfallen und Niederschiessen unter rivalisierenden Banden entfielen, da sich die meisten Gangster nicht einmal mehr die Munition für ihre Maschinengewehre leisten konnten. Einige wenige hielten sich von Erspartem eine Weile über Wasser, aber zu Beginn des Jahres 1727 war die allgemeine Notlage der Gangster so gross geworden, dass sie sich zu einem Verbrecherkongress unter Leitung des Rat Pack am 12. Februar 1727 im Caponeviller Hotel "St. Patrick" trafen, um konstruktive Pläne für eine Lösung der finanziellen und sozialen Schwierigkeiten zu erörtern. Die St. Patrick-Konferenz Zu diesem bis dato grössten Gangsterkongress reisten Delegierte aller Syndikate aus sämtlichen Verbrecherzentren Terra malignas an (selbst eine mittlerweile nur noch auf dem Papier bestehende Schmugglerorganisation aus dem benachbarten Russland schickte einen Abgeordneten, Iwan Iwanow Denissowitsch, welcher allerdings, in einem sentimentalen Rückfall in alte Verhaltensmuster, beim ersten Sichtkontakt mit einem Boot der malignesischen Küstenwache eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd provozierte, den Kiel seines alten Kutters auf den rasiermesserscharfen Klippen nördlich Cape Codes (mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie der kommandierende Offizier des malignesischen Bootes, Commander Romuald Pekny, im Logbuch vermerkte) ) aufschlitzte und binnen Sekunden in den eisigen Fluten versank). Lucky Luciano, Hauptinitiator der Konferenz, hatte an nichts gespart, um das alte grosse Gangsterflair wieder zu beleben und allen Anwesenden einen schönen Tag zu bereiten. Türsteher von ausgesuchter Hässlichkeit durchsuchten die Ankommenden auf Waffen, und, wie in alten Tagen, füllten sich alsbald mehrere Bottiche mit abzugebenden Schiesseisen, Totschlägern, Wurfmessern und anderen Tötungsinstrumenten, die allesamt schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten. Nach einer kurzen Begrüssungsrede im Hauptsaal des Hotels liess, völlig traditionskonform, Luciano eine grosse Torte hereinfahren, der zum Entzücken (fast) aller Anwesenden, Dutch Schultz entsprang, um mit einer scharfen Maschinenpistolensalve den Delegierten aus Detroit (südlicher Abschnitt), Henry Slow Hank Parker, jäh ins Jenseits zu befördern, zu dessen Überraschung und Missvergnügen, aber sehr zur Gaudi der restlichen Herren. Die Stimmung erreichte ihren ersten Höhepunkt und alle erwarteten Grosses. Luciano, selbst kein Freund grosser Worte, erteilte Meyer Lansky das Wort. Dieser, wie stets ein wenig eitel, gab das Zeichen zur Enthüllung einer grossen Stelltafel, auf welcher der Plan eines Gebäudes zu sehen war. In blumigen Worten stellte Meyer Lansky der Versammlung das Projekt "Stochastischer Mega-Bankraub" vor. Der Rat Pack-Plan sah im wesentlichen Folgendes vor: an einem noch festzulegenden Tag sollte eine ganze Armee (es kursierten Zahlen von mindestens 1000 Gangstern) das Gebäude der Federal Reserve Bank in Pittsburgh, Northvania, angreifen, stürmen und ausrauben. Der Bestand an Bargeld und Gold wurde vom Rat Pack vorsichtig auf 250 Millionen Riesen geschätzt, hinzu kamen Druckplatten für sämtliche malignesischen Banknoten sowie Aktien und andere Wertpapiere in unbekannter, aber vermutich dreistelliger Millionenhöhe. Natürlich berücksichtigte der Plan den Umstand, dass die Gebäude der Federal Reserve Bank schwerstens bewacht sein würden und die sonstigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für sämtliche Schränker und Sprengexperten der Syndikate eine massive Herausforderung darstellen würden. Mit einem mehrere Stunden dauernden Ablauf und möglicherweise hohen Verlusten (Tote, Verhaftete uws.) war also unbedingt zu rechnen. Jedoch, so Meyer Lansky wörtlich, "Dies wird kein einfacher Überfall, dies wird eine Schlacht. Und die, die überleben, teilen sich die Beute. Schluss mit dem unwürdigen Dasein in Armut und ohne Respekt. Lieber der Tod, als weiter ein Paria der Gesellschaft zu sein. Nach diesem Überfall werden wir wieder da stehen, wo wir hingehören: auf den Titelseiten der Zeitungen, auf den Fahndungsplakaten der Polypen Und die Überlebenden werden in Geld nur so schwimmen!" Der Jubel der Anwesenden war unbeschreiblich. An einen derart kühnen Plan hatte niemand je vorher gedacht. Sämtliche Delegierte, natürlich in ihren lokalen Organisationen von hohem Rang, überschlugen kurz ihre eigenen Chancen auf Überleben der Aktion. In gepanzerten Limousinen in sicherem Abstand die Aktion zu befehligen und das eigene Gangsterfussvolk ins Feuer zu schicken, erschien allen Anwesenden ausreichend günstig, um berechtigterweise auf einen fetten Anteil an der Riesenbeute hoffen zu dürfen. Mit stehenden Ovationen wurde das Rat Pack für den genialen Plan geehrt und letzterer einstimmig angenommen. Mit den Detailplanungen sollte alsbald begonnen werden und der Tag X wurde für Ende Mai ins Auge gefasst. Als dann noch ein Zug mehrerer Dutzend eleganter Sexy Dames den Saal betrat, mit ihre Leichtfertigkeit und Offenherzigkeit durch Augenklimpern und geschürzte Kussmäulchen aufs Schönste betonenden Gesten, kannte die Euphorie keine Grenzen mehr. Dem Vernehmen nach verliessen die letzten Gangster erst drei Tage später, mit Ringen unter den Augen, das Hotel in Richtung Heimat. Geschehnisse in den Tagen vor dem 30. Mai 1727 Trotz der grossen Anzahl beteiligter Gangster liefen die Vorbereitungen in allen Teilen Terra malignas unter äusserster Geheimhaltung ab. Zwar wurden aus allen Bundesstaaten gehäuft Einbrüche in Waffenhandlungen gemeldet, bei denen neben neuen Waffen stets grosse Mengen Munition entwendet wurden, jedoch war Elliot Ness, Chefpolyp der Bundespolizei, in jenen Wochen in Vaterschaftsurlaub, weswegen in dieser Behörde niemand die richtigen Schlüsse zog. Auch wurden einige Gangster dabei geschnappt, wie sie nachts an anderen Autos Benzin absaugten und mit grossen Kanistern verschlafenen Streifenpolizisten in die Arme liefen, aber von offizieller Seite vermochte offenbar sich niemand vorzustellen, dass Gangstern das nötige Kleingeld fürs Tanken fehlen und das Anlegen von Benzinvorräten einem grösseren logistischen Zusammenhang untergeordnet sein könnte. Selbst der Einbruch in das Verlagsgebäude "Falcon City Maps" in Buffalo, in einer kühnen Nacht- und Nebelaktion durchgeführt von William Hallelujah Bill Baxter aus Carson (Ohio), bei dem ausser 500 Stadtplänen von Pittsburgh nichts gestohlen wurde, erregte bei den Gesetzhütern nicht den geringsten Argwohn und sorgte lediglich in der lokalen Presse für einige hämische Kommentare über den Niedergang malignesischen Gangstertums. So geschah es also, dass ab dem 28. Mai 1727 landesweit sich weit über 900 Gangster in ihre vollgetankten und kanisterbestückten Wagen setzten, bewaffnet bis an die Zähne, sämtliche Anzugtaschen mit Patronen vollgepfropft, und sternförmig in einem sich immer enger ziehenden Ring sich Pittsburgh näherten. Und über 900 Gangsterliebchen vergossen Tränen, manche des Schmerzes, andere der Freude. Der 30. Mai: das Grosse Umlegen Eine Chronologie der Ereignisse des Tages des Grossen Totmachens stellt den Historiker vor gewisse Herausforderungen. Zum einen sind etliche Geschehnisse, die direkt im Umfeld liegen, in keiner Kriminalstatistik verzeichnet, sondern werden unter z. B. Verkehrsunfällen geführt. Zum anderen liegen naturgemäss keine schriftlichen Aufmarschpläne der Gangster-Allianz vor, sodass keine genaue Teilnehmer- und Opferzahl auf Gangsterseite zu ermitteln ist. Etliche Gangster z. B., die, schwer angeschossen, von ihren Kumpanen in Fluchtwagen gezerrt wurden, dürften zweifelsohne später ihren Verletzungen erlegen und auf branchenübliche Weise entsorgt worden sein, ohne je in Zusammenhang mit den Ereignissen in Pittsburgh gebracht worden zu sein. Nichtsdestotrotz lässt sich aus den vorliegenden gesammelten Berichten beteiligter Behörden und aus Augenzeugenberichten überlebender Teilnehmer ein halbwegs genaues Bild des Tagesablaufes bilden. Ereignisse bis 4.30 Ortszeit Vereinbarter Treffpunkt für alle Gangster war ein stillgelegter ehemaliger MetzgerSchlachthof (der stets in psychologischen Kategorien denkende Lucky Luciano hatte dies für einen passenden Ort gehalten) am südlichen Stadtrand von Pittsburgh. Dort sollte die grosse Lagebesprechung nebst Einweisung aller beteiligten Einheiten ab 4:30am Ortszeit erfolgen. Erst viele Tage später erfuhr das Rat Pack von etlichen Unliebsamkeiten, die einzelnen Gangstern während der Anreise nach Pittsburgh unterlaufen waren und die insgesamt bereits vor Beginn der Kampfhandlungen zu einer deutlichen Schwächung der Gangstertruppen führten. So waren beispielsweise Walt the Dwarf Whitmann und seine 11 Brüder auf dem Weg von der Westküste beim Durchqueren der Rockies in einen jener gefährlichen Frühjahrsschneestürme geraten und, aufgrund mangelnder Schneeketten, mit ihren Wagen sowie mehreren Zehntausend Schuss Munition und der landesweit berüchtigten Dwarf-Machine-Gun auf einer Passstrasse steckengeblieben und elendiglich erfroren. Die von der Südküste her auf mehreren offenen Pritschenwagen anreisende 30köpfige Gandino-Gang hingegen, irrtümlicherweise für französische illegal eingereiste Erntearbeiter gehaltend, wurde wegen vermeintlichen Verstosses gegen das Einwanderungsgesetz vorübergehend inhaftiert und erfuhr lediglich aus dem Radio vom katastrophalen Verlauf der Pittsburgh-Aktion. Von diesen und ähnlichen Geschehnissen erfuhr das Rat Pack jedoch, wie erwähnt, erst Tage später, sodass an jenem frühen Morgen im Schlachthof lediglich öfter Worte fielen wie "Diese elenden Whitman-Bastarde" oder "Ich sags ja immer, feiges Mafiapack, diese Gandinos!", harsche Äusserungen, die tapferen Elitegangstern bitteres Unrecht taten! 4.30 - 6.54 Ortszeit Nichtsdestotrotz war gegen 4.30 eine vielhundertköpfige, bis an die Zähne bewaffnete mord- und kampflüsterne Truppe im Schlachthof versammelt, als Lucky Luciano das Wort ergriff und die Anwesenden mit einem "Moin Männer" wärmstens begrüsste. Luciano, auch an jenem Morgen kein Freund grosser Worte, übergab alsdann an Meyer Lansky, der, eitel wie stets, anhand diverser Stelltafeln mit Grundrissen, Strassenskizzen und weiterem, die Konzentrationsfähigkeit der Gangster aufs Höchste beanspruchenden Anschauungsmaterialien, die brillanten Details des Planes offenlegte. Dutch Schulz, bereits in Kampfmontur, ging durch die Reihen und motivierte vereinzelt etwas gelangweilt wirkende Kollegen durch leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf. Als Codename für die Aktion wurde "Totmachen" vereinbart. Gegen 6.30am wurde, auf Kosten des Rat Packs, ein kräftigendes Frühstück gereicht sowie die Stadtpläne Pittsburghs verteilt und um 6.54 schliesslich sassen alle Gangster, adrenalingeschwängert, kaugummikauend, Zahnstocher zerbeissend oder sonstwie ihrer Nervosität Herr zu werden versuchend, in den Autos und ein langer Lindwurm der verschiedensten Wagentypen rollte langsam, streng die Verkehrsregeln beachtend, in Richtung Innenstadt. 6.54 - 8.59 Ortszeit In den folgenden gut zwei Stunden ereignete sich eine Vielzahl von Geschehnissen, die zum grössten Teil erst in den nächsten Tagen ihre Aufklärung und Einordnung in das grosse Ganze erfuhren. So wurden beispielsweise etliche Zeitungsboten und Milchmänner überfallen (man fand sie meist erst in den späten Nachmittagsstunden, gefesselt und geknebelt in Mülltonnen) und ihrer Kleidung sowie Gerätschaften beraubt, Utensilien, mit denen sich einige Gangster tarnten, um unauffällig in der Nähe der Federal Reserve Bank das Strassenbild zu bevölkern. Ebenso wurden die Besatzungen dreier Strassenreinigungsfahrzeuge der Stadtwerke Pittsburgh gekidnappt und, mit Gangstern besetzt, fuhren diese in sinnlosem Auf und Ab (was jedoch offenbar niemandem auffiel) stundenlang um die Bank herum. Ab ca. 8.00 bevölkerten sich die Strassencafes um die Federal Reserve herum mit auffällig vielen Herren, allesamt ihre Hüte tief ins Gesicht gezogen, nervös Zigaretten rauchend und immer wieder auf ihre Armbanduhren schauend. Die Angestellten der Federal Reserve, vom 14jährigen Büroboten bis hin zu den Direktoren, betraten die Bank wie jeden Tag ab ca. 8.30 durch die Nebeneingänge, um ab 9.00 ihre Arbeit aufnehmen zu können. Und trotz des Umstandes, dass dieser 31. Mai ein normaler Geschäftstag war, schworen Augenzeugen später Stein und Bein, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören, als um 8.59 drei Fahrzeuge einer Gebäudereinigungsfirma genau vor dem Haupteingang der Bank hielten, denen gute zwei Dutzend in blaue Arbeitsanzüge gekleidete Männer entstiegen, allerlei dem Blick entzogene Gerätschaften in Kisten und Kasten mit sich führend. Und es war, wie jeden Tag, genau eine Minute vor 9 Uhr, als der Pförtner Paul Auster das grosse Eingangstor der Bank aufschloss. 9.00 Ortszeit - Der Angriff Gordon Blockbuster Statson, der Sprengexperte schlechthin, flankiert von seinen Assistenten Jack Dynamite Parker und Bruce the Blast Dexter und weiteren rund 20 Männern, betrat mit grimmigem Gesicht (der geraubte Arbeitsanzug kniff ihn arg unter den Achseln) die grosse Eingangshalle der Federal Reserve, orientierte sich kurz und ging entschlossen in den hinteren Teil, wo sich eine erste grosse bis zur Decke reichende Gittertüre befand. Sein ungewohnt betriebsam wirkendes Auftreten sowie die doch etwas grobschlächtig wirkende Art seiner Begleiter (Dynamite Parker konnte sich nicht enthalten, einen braunen dicken Strahl Kautabakspucke mitten in den in den Marmorboden eingelassen Landesstern zu speien) erweckten die Aufmerksamkeit des Wachmannes Pete Miller, dessen einzige Aufgabe seit mehr als 18 Jahren darin bestand, 8 Stunden täglich vor eben jenem Eisengitter Wache zu stehen. Miller, ein Mann von hoher Berufsauffassung, stellte sich mit einem energischen "Halt" den blaugewandeten Gangstern in den Weg, und dies war denn auch sein letztes Wort in dieser Welt. Mit einem "Nimm dies, du Sack!" schoss Dexter ihn nieder und nur wenige Sekunden später war eine erste Sprengladung am Gitter angebracht. Hinter dicken Marmorsäulen Deckung nehmend erlebten die Verbrecher eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion. Nachdem der Rauch sich verzogen hatte, bot sich ihnen das gewünschte Bild: neben mehreren Leichen (allesamt brave Bankangestellte, die bis dahin von den ungeheuerlichen Geschehnissen nicht das geringste mitbekommen hatten) hing, leise quietschend, das Eisengitter halb in den Angeln, den Weg in die Katakomben der Bank freigebend. Draussen auf der Strasse war die Explosion lediglich als leises "Puff" zu hören gewesen, welches jedoch wie Musik in den Ohren der dort lauernden zweiten Gangsterwelle klang. Frank the Permutator Fonda, der gewiefteste Tresorschlossknacker westlich von Nantuckett, betrat, leise seine Fingerknöchel knackend, mit breiten Schritten die Bank und ging nahezu majestätisch der Spur der Verwüstung hinterher. In kurzen Abständen erklangen weitere Explosionen, davon Zeugnis ablegend, dass sich der Sprengtrupp erfolgreich seinen Weg weiter freibombte, Stockwerk für Stockwerk in die Tiefe, bis vor die Eingangstüre des grossen Tresorraums im sechsten Untergeschoss der Bank. Rund 50 Männer strömten über das Treppenhaus in die Büroetagen und begannen damit, das Personal zusammenzutreiben. Jeder auch nur Ansatz eines Widerstandes wurde durch eine blaue Bohne erwidert, sodass nach wenigen Minuten in jedem Stockwerk die gesamte Mitarbeiterschaft im jeweiligen Konferenzzimmer zusammengepfercht, mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, in die Mündungen auf sie gerichteter Pistolen starrte. Miles the Phone Bostle hatte unterdes, plangemäss, die Telefonanlage der gesamten Federal Reserve lahmgelegt. Der elegante und stets freundlich gestimmte Ex-Kellner Jimmy the Gent Smith, nebst einigen Kollegen, postierte sich hinter der Eingangstür und nahm alle die Bank noch betretenden Kunden in freundliche Verwahrung, indem er sie in einem der Aufzüge zur weiteren Behandlung seinen weniger freundlichen Kumpanen im ersten Obergeschoss schickte. Aus den Nebenstrassen bezogen weitere Dutzend Gangster Posten im Eingangsbereich der Bank, ihre Waffen schussbereit unter Mänteln und Jackets versteckt, doch noch war auf der Strasse alles ruhig. 9.13 - 9.37 Ortszeit Dutch Schultz und Bugsy Siegel (der als Verbindungsmann zu dem zwei Blocks weiter in einem italienischen Restaurant wartenden Rest des Rat Packs fungieren sollte) mit ihrer persönlichen Eliteleibgarde betraten die Bank. Schultz, mit Feldherrenblick, sich in seiner Damenunterwäsche sichtlich wohlfühlend, liess sich von seinem Adjutanten sein vergoldetes Maschinengewehr reichen und schoss, einen wilden Aufschrei ausstossend, eine lange Salve quer durch die Halle. Der unmittelbare sozusagen militärische Nutzen dieses Tuns innerhalb des Gesamtablaufes ist bis heute umstritten, die psychologische Wirkung war jedoch ungeheuer. Mit einem aus voller Brust geschmetterten "Yeahhh!!!" besetzten die Leibgardisten sämtliche Nebeneingänge des Gebäudes und installierten schweres Schussgerät in strategisch günstig gelegenen Fensternischen, um von dort aus die zu erwartenden Polizeistreitkräfte gegebenenfalls erfolgreich unter Feuer nehmen zu können. Nach Inspizierung der Lage fuhr Siegel, äusserst geschickt als Milchmann getarnt, mit einem Pferdekarren zur Berichterstattung ins Hauptquartier. Weitere Spezialisten legten Handgranatenlager auf dem Dach der Federal Reserve an, um von dort, mit dem nötigen Überblick versehen, bei Gelegenheit ein zündendes Inferno in die Wege zu leiten. Alles verlief nach Plan. Es schien ein guter Tag zu werden. 9.40 - 10.27 Ortszeit Das erste Stöckchen im ansonsten wie geschmiert laufenden Räderwerk war um 9.40 der 26j. Streifenpolizist Charles Buchanan, der, wie stets gegen diese Zeit, einen kurzen Blick in die Eingangshalle werfen wollte. Dies nicht etwa aus Pflichtgefühl, sondern weil seine Verlobte, Nancy Miller (die zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber bereits seit mehr als 30 Minuten im Jenseits weilte), am Empfangstresen arbeitete. Buchanan, ansonsten nicht gerade eine Leuchte und nach 6 Jahren Fussstreife immer noch mit nur einem Streifen auf seiner Uniform, bemerkte ein kleines, aber dennoch sehr verräterisches Loch in der Scheibe der Eingangstür (welches, wie vermutet werden muss, von einem Querschläger aus Schultz´ legendärer Maschinengewehrsalve stammte). Nach einer für ihn äusserst kurzen Bedenkzeit von nur 2 Minuten, während der er kopfkratzend im Eingangsbereich auf und ab ging, reagierte Buchanan so, wie er meinte es auf der Polizeischule gelernt zu haben (also falsch, wie sich kurz darauf erwies) und stiess einen lauten Pfiff auf seiner Trillerpfeife aus. Einer der nebenstehenden Gangster reagierte, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, auf dieses akustische Signal der Staatsgewalt äusserst allergisch und schoss Buchanan kurzerhand über den Haufen, sodass dieser (so steht zu hoffen) wieder mit seiner Nancy vereint wurde. Dennoch war dieser kurze Pfiff der Auftakt zu äusserst missliebigen Geschehnissen in den folgenden Minuten. Mehrere andere Fussstreifen, die ihren schweren Dienst im Bankenviertel verrichteten, wurden aufmerksam und näherten sich von verschiedenen Seiten der Federal Reserve. Anstatt nun rasch den Leichnam Buchanans in die Bank zu zerren und in Ruhe die herannahenden Beamten zu erwarten, reagierten die auf der Strasse fieberhaft auf ihren Einsatz lauernden Gangster so, wie sie es aus alten Caponeville-Zeiten her gewohnt waren. Mit einem Schlag rissen sie alle Schiessseisen aus ihren Jacken und Mänteln und eröffneten wild das Feuer. Nur 30 Sekunden später lagen mindestens 15 Tote und mehrere Dutzend Schwerstverletzte auf den Gehsteigen, darunter ein gutes Dutzend Gangster, unschuldige Passanten, jedoch, welch Ironie des Schicksals, keiner der heraneilenden Polizisten. Jene nahmen rasch Deckung und der schnellste (möglicherweise aber auch der feigste) unter ihnen, Gary Cooper, rannte was die Beine hergaben und erreichte tatsächlich ungefährdet einen Telefonkasten, von dem aus er die nächste Wache alarmierte, bevor er endlich doch noch einer Gangsterkugel zum Opfer fiel. Innerhalb weniger Minuten verwandelte sich die Szenerie nun in den erwarteten, dennoch gerne vermiedenen Kriegsschauplatz. Mehrere Wagen der Reviere 5, 13 und 21 näherten sich mit heulenden Sirenen der Bank. Zwar wurden die meisten von ihnen aus strategisch günstig plazierten Gangsterwagen heraus unter Feuer genommen, aber drei Wagen des 13. Reviers konnten eine Wagenburg bilden, von der heraus die Besatzungen über Funk Grossalarm gaben, bevor ihr heldenhaftes Tun durch mehrere Salven aus dem Flammenwerfer von Joe the Devil Flintstone ein zischendes Ende fand. Gegen 10.28 war, hierin einem Einsatzplan der Polizei Pittsburgh folgend, das Bankenviertel weiträumig durch Polizeikräfte abgesperrt. Bugsy Siegel, gerade mit seinem Pferdefuhrwerk zu einem zweiten Erkundungsausflug in Richtung Bank unterwegs, musste unverrichteter Dinge umkehren, sich mühsam beherrschend, nicht eine Handgranate in den ihm den Weg versperrenden Streifenwagen zu werfen. 10.28 - 11.40 Ortszeit Unterdessen waren die Arbeiten innerhalb der Bank gut vorangeschritten. Abgesehen von kleineren Pannen (so musste seit 9.59 die Schränkercrew bei Kerzenlicht arbeiten, weil sowohl die Hauptstromversorgung als auch das Notstromaggregat durch eine kleine Lässlichkeit des Sprengtrupps in schwerste Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren) war es bereits gelungen, die ersten zwei, gut halbmeter dicken Stahltüren zu öffnen, sodass zwischen den Gangstern und dem von ihnen erhofften Glück nur noch die letzte, allerdings laut Angaben des Herstellers absolut unüberwindliche Panzertüre "Sesam" stand. Frank the Permutator leckte sich angesichts dieses Kolosses aus glänzendem Edelstahl genüsslich die Lippen, liess, zum wiederholten Mal, die Fingerknöchel knacken, um sodann sein geschultes Ohr ein erstes Mal an die Tür zu legen. Mit leisem Lächeln und nahezu zärtlich liess er seine grobe Pranke über den komplizierten Schliessmechanismus gleiten, um, alle anderen verhielten sich mäuschenstill, das Zahlenrad zu drehen. Die Stimmung auf den Strassen rund um die Federal war alldieweil eine weitaus weniger andächtige. Zwar waren die Polizeikräfte nach wie vor im unklaren über den tatsächlichen Umfang der sich ihnen entgegenstellenden Gewalt und kriminellen Energie. Jedoch war bereits soviel klar: mit normalen Dienstpistolen war hier wenig auszurichten. Und so war bereits ein Konvoi der Polizeikaserne unterwegs, mit schweren Waffen, Tränengaswerfern und sonstigem Zeug, von welchem etliche Polizisten seit Jahren geträumt hatten, es endlich einmal in der Praxis einsetzen zu können. Die Suche nach Edgar H. Wright, dem Polizeipräsidenten, lief ebenfalls auf Hochtouren; Wetten waren abgeschlossen, ob man ihn auf dem Golfplatz oder in den Armen einer Dame von sehr zweifelhaftem Ruf finden würde. Gangsterseitig war man indes auch verteidungstechnisch nicht untätig geblieben. Mehrere weitsichtig in den Morgenstunden gestohlene Lastwagen dienten zum Blockieren einiger strategischer Strassenkreuzungen, und als Hallelujah Bill Baxter gegen 11.20am mit einer Dampfwalze (und nur der Teufel weiss, wo er diese her hatte) die Jefferson Ave. heruntergerollt kam, hierbei mehrere Polizeiwagen plättend, um alsdann mit mehreren Kannen frischen Kaffees die in Lauerstellung harrenden Gangstertruppen zu erfrischen, kam für Minuten ein Hauch von Picknickstimmung auf. Bis 11.40 war eine klare Frontlinie um die Federal markiert, hüben die Staatsgewalt, drüben die beutegierige Creme de la Creme des Bösen. Und es blieb Sgt. Geoffrey Humbert Humbert die Ehre, durch einen kräftigen Stoss in die altehrwürdige Alarmfanfare des 5. Reviers, die vereidigte Staatsmacht zum Angriff zu rufen. 11.41 - 13.12 Ortszeit Dutch Schultz, endlich seiner zwischenzeitlich eingetretenen Langeweile entrissen, beendete durch einen gezielten Schuss die kunstvollen Triolen Humberts und schickte diesen zu seinen Vätern. Die nächsten anderthalb Stunden nun gehören mit zum grauenvollsten, was sich je auf malignesischem Boden abspielte. Granaten zersplitterten, Salve um Salve gellte durch die Luft, die Schreie der Verletzten und Sterbenden bildeten eine Sinfonie des Grauens, in Brand geschossene Fahrzeuge gaben schwere Rauchschwaden ab, und Mann um Mann, hüben wie drüben, sank getroffen zu Boden und wälzte sich in seinem dampfenden Blut. Wright (diejenigen, die auf den Golfplatz gewettet hatten, konnten sich über eine Quote von 4:1 freuen), ein harter Mann von hohem Stolz, schickte Revierbelegschaft um Revierbelegschaft ins tödliche Feuer. Starrsinnig widersetzte er sich den Ratschlägen seiner Untergebenen, eine Feuerpause einzulegen und die bislang durchaus als ungenügend zu bezeichnende Strategie neu zu überdenken. Als jedoch gegen 1.12pm eine per Katapult vom Dach der Bank geschleuderte Bombe nur wenige Meter neben Wrights Befehlsstand dreissig dort liegende Leichtverwundete pulverisierte, gab er den Befehl zum vorläufigen Rückzug. Dutch Schulz, dies von seinem Fenster aus beobachtend, zündete sich triumphierend lächelnd eine Zigarette am rotglühenden Lauf seines Gewehres an. 13.13 - 14.25 Ortszeit Von all diesem erfuhren die schwer arbeitenden Schränker in den Katakomben der Bank erst später. The Permutator hatte sich jegliche Störung verbeten und gegen 13.13 wurden seine und seiner Helfer Bemühungen aufs allerschönste belohnt. Die vollmundige Behauptung der Herstellerfirma nach Unknackbarkeit der Tresortüre ins Reich der Fabel stossend, öffnete er den "Sesam". Die nächsten Minuten müssen die Erfüllung aller Gangsterträume gewesen sein für diese Handvoll begabter Handwerker. Sie warfen mit Geldscheinen um sich, knieten Hosianna rufend vor gewaltigen Stapeln von Goldbarren, wühlten in Diamantenbeuteln, zündeten sich dicke Zigarren mit 1000Riesen-Noten an und pafften 5 Minuten gewaltige blaue Wolken in die Kellergänge, bevor sie sich auf die noch vor ihnen liegende Aufgabe besannen. Die bereits mit Sackkarren, Tragebahren und Säcken in den Gängen wartenden Männer wurden herangerufen und es wurde mit dem Verpacken und Verladen der vermeintlich erbeuteten Schätze begonnen. Der immer noch fest in Gangsterhand befindliche Vorplatz der Bank füllte sich mit mehreren Lastwagen, in denen die Beute in Sicherheit gebracht werden sollte. Doch es sollte alles anders kommen. Wright, inzwischen dank eines Herzinfarktes von der Leitung des Einsatzes entbunden und vortrefflich ersetzt durch seinen Stellvertreter J.H.P. Turtletaub, hatte in einem letzten wachen Moment von Einsicht die Nationalgarde zu Hilfe rufen lassen. Diese, ein Trupp kampferprobter Männer von kühlstem Blut, traf gegen 13.34 am Kampfschauplatz ein. Der kommandierende Offizier, LieutenantColonel Samuel C. Longhorn, übersah mit einem kurzen Blick aus seinen stahlblauen Augen die Sachlage. "Gas, Nebelwerfer, Splittergranaten" waren seine kurz ausgestossenen Worte, die von seinen geschulten Adjutanten ohne zu Zögern mit äusserster Präzision und auf jahrelangen Drill schliessenlassender Geschwindigkeit weitergegeben und in die Tat umgesetzt wurden. Und ab hier erwies sich die Überlegenheit von stumpfsinnig geschulter massiver Kampfkraft über jeglichen durch Habgier gespeisten persönlichen Heldenmut. Meter um Meter gewannen die uniformierten Kämpfer an Boden, Gangster um Gangster hauchte sein untugendhaftes Leben aus. Schon war die Strasse im Besitz der Truppen und sämtliche Gangster, so sie nicht vom Kampfgeschehen bereits abgeschnitten die Flucht versuchten, verbarrikadierten sich in der Federal Reserve. "Gefangene werden nicht gemacht" brüllte Longhorn noch, und "keine Rücksicht auf die Geiseln", bevor er selbst an der Spitze seiner Männer die Eingangstüre stürmte. Die nun folgenden letzten Minuten liessen alles verblassen, was an Greueln bislang sich bereits ereignet hatte. Fuss um Fuss drangen Longhorns Kämpen vor. Immer mehr Gangstern ging die Munition aus. Sämtliche Handgranaten waren bereits verbraucht, und immer mehr Männer wehrten sich mit den blanken Gewehrkolben, hierbei in Rauch und Nebel öfter ihre Mitstreiter denn den Feind treffend. Allenthalben lagen blutverschmierte Goldbarren umher, tausende Geldscheine flatterten durch die Luft, wenn wieder einmal eine Splittergranate einen Geldsack zerfetzt hatte. Grosse Namen bissen ins harte Gras des Marmorbodens: John Ohnenamen, der vorher bereits mehr als 18 Polizisten den Tod beschert hatte, Mike Three Finger Pullman, der noch seinen Nagelreiniger einem Nationalgardisten ins Auge rammte, bevor er röchelnd seine letzten Züge tat, Nathan Bullet Weizenbaum, der mit seinen gewaltigen Pranken noch den Soldaten erwürgte, der ihm die Todeskugel verpasst hatte, diese und andere Heldenfiguren des Verbrechertums hauchten Zug um Zug ihre schwarzen Seelen aus und manch hartem Mund entrang sich ein letztes "Gott befohlen". Dutch Schultz kämpfte sich tatsächlich noch den Weg nach draussen frei und erreichte die Dampfwalze, bevor auch er im Kugelhagel zusammenbrach. Stockwerk um Stockwerk eroberte die Nationalgarde das Gebäude zurück, in keiner Etage mehr als eine Handvoll Überlebende hinterlassend, Geiseln eingerechnet. Um 14.23 fiel der letzte Flintenschuss, um 14.24 wurde dem letzten Gangster, der sich im Tresorraum versteckt hatte, mit einem Goldbarren der Schädel eingeschlagen, um 14.25 schwiegen die Waffen: das Gute hatte gesiegt. Opferzahlen ... auf Seiten der Gangster geschätzt: 620 ... auf Seiten der Polizei exakt: 512 ... auf Seiten der Nationalgarde exakt: 289 ... auf Zivilistenseite exakt: 327 Legendenbildung Bereits mit Abzeichnen des Misserfolges gegen 13.40 (Bugsy Siegel hatte, immer noch als Milchmann getarnt und unter dem Vorwand des Reichens von Erfrischungsgetränken, Zugang in die Kommandozone der Staatsmacht gefunden und dort die deprimierenden Fakten erfahren) hatte sich das Rat Pack nebst etlichen anderen ranghohen Bossen aus Pittsburgh abgesetzt. Der kluge Meyer Lansky hatte hierfür etliche Beutel mit Schweineblut vorbereitet, aus denen sich die Bosse bedienten und theatralisch mit Blut besudelten. Daraufhin schossen sie sich noch selber einige Löcher in ihre Limousinen und traten geschlossen den Rückzug nach Bronxtown an, wo sie in den späten Nachtstunden ankamen. Dort liessen sich die offenbar von schweren Kämpfen gezeichneten Bosse in etlichen Nachtclubs sehen, um so der Legendenbildung den nötigen Anstoss zu verleihen. Noch heute wird erzählt, dass selbst Luciano, Meyer Lansky, Siegel und andere Bosse höchstpersönlich an den Kämpfen teilgenommen hätten und blutüberströmt nur mit knapper Not entkommen seien. Literatur *''Terra maligna´s grösste Helden. Jahrbuch der Opfer im Dienst, 1727'' Pittsburgh Polizei Department *''Das grosse Totmachen. Sternstunde des Verbrechens'' D. R. Mabuse, Terrific Press, Bronxtown, 1742 *''Mein schönster Tag. Erinnerungen eines alten Nationalgardisten'', Samuel C. Longhorn, Liars Publ., Boston,1755